This invention relates to the field of Gutter Anti-Clogging Devices and particularly relates to screens affixed to gutters to prevent debris from impeding the desired drainage of water.
Various gutter anti-clogging devices are known in the art and some are described in issued patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,467 to Steele describes a GUTTER SCREEN having a generally planar mesh bounded by U-shaped reinforcing means at inner and outer ends. The inner end of screen rests on the end of a sloped roof and the outer end is resiliently secured to the outer articulated wall of the gutter by flat split brackets which apparently bias the inner edge of the mesh against the roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,100 to Moller describes a MOVABLE SCREEN FOR EAVES TROUGHS having a generally planar mesh bounded at its outer end by a reinforcing rod and having an inner end resting on the end of a sloped roof. The reinforcing rod is pivotally secured to an outer edge of a gutter by U-shaped brackets and the mesh may be pivoted outward by downward force on arms projecting outwardly of the gutter. Alternately, a combined spring and bracket fixedly secures the reinforcing rod to the outer edge of the gutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,206 to Wennerstrom describes a STRUCTURE FOR SECURING GUTTER SCREENING TO BUILDING GUTTERS. A flat mesh is disposed horizontally or tilted inwardly toward the roof. The inner edge of the mesh rests on the roof and the outer edge is secured to an outer edge of a gutter by a structure extending along the outer longitudinal edge of the mesh which grasps the mesh between an upper and middle arm and an inner directed horizontal flange of the gutter between the middle and lower arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,091 to Dugan describes a HINGED GUTTER COVER including a plurality of planar mesh sections each peripherally surrounded by a rigid rod frame. The outer rod is pivotally secured to the outer edge of the gutter and the inner rod rests on the end of a sloped roof. A dumping handle extends outwardly of the gutter to allow a mesh section to be pivoted outward.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,356 to Pepper describes a RAINWATER GUTTER SEALING ARRANGEMENT. The arrangement includes an arcuate perforated joining strip, bowed upwardly, exerting force against a sealing strip adjacent a facia by being placed in compression by the outer edge of a gutter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,357 to Pepper describes an ADJUSTABLE RAINWATER GUTTER MOUNTING ARRANGEMENT. The mounting arrangement of this patent allows the base of the gutter shown in the Pepper '356 patent to be adjusted to slope slightly outward.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,450 to Shouse describes an EAVES TROUGH/RAIN GUTTER SHIELD having a solid upper surface and a depending outward flange containing rain guidance apertures and rain receiving apertures.